


[podfic] A Day In The Life

by secretsofluftnarp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's diary, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, irresponsible use of character voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author Summary:Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.Recorded for VoiceTeam 2020.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



****

**length:** 7 min 29 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/ADayInTheLife.mp3)**  


cover art by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)

Music is snippets of The Village Green Preservation Society. Drunk Aziraphale is my favorite now.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the SIMULPOD challenge for VoiceTeam 2020. Check out [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016096) and [CompassRose's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Chartreuse_2020/works/24034390) versions too.


End file.
